A Thin Line between Love and Hate
by Randalbezerker
Summary: Ever since Heero's boyfriend died, he has never loved anyone as much since. But that all changes on the first day of school when a new student arrives. Yaoi! Rating may go up in later chaps
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam in it's entirety, But I do own this story idea, all rough drafts, and every character that I made up. 

Warning: Yaoi! If you don't like go away. And remember this is an alternate universe fic.

Chapter I: Boys of Summer

Heero's Pov

I sat in my bed, pondering what had happened during the summer. Tomorrow will be the first day of school. But back to the summer. The last day of school, I hooked my best friend Quatre up with another friend of mine, Trowa. But since them, the two have been spending more time with each other, then with me. Not that I mind, I mean I'm extremely happy for those two. But now, I'm left alone in my house with my abusive parents. They were always hitting me, kicking me, and talking about disowning me because me and my fiends were homosexual.

"Heero, get your ass down here you little queer!" Shouted my father.

I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. I got to the bottom of the staircase when something was thrown at me. I was caught by surprise and I fell over.

"It has everything you need for school in it you little faggot."

"Thank you "Father"." I said sarcastically

"Don't talk to me, I didn't say you could talk. Now go back to your fag den."

Fag den. That's what he called my room. I opened my door and sat on a chair. I looked at a picture I had on my wall. It was of Quatre, Trowa, and I. I was standing in the middle smiling while Trowa and Quatre were kissing me on both cheeks. And it got me thinking, the only time I was away from getting beat and being criticized was when all three of us were alone. At school I was constantly beaten, tortured, and made fun of. I had the strength to defend myself, but I was depressed by how much hatred they displayed that I was frozen in fear. And with the abuse I take at home, I'm surprised I'm not dead. 

Quatre on the other hand, had it easy. He lives with a foster family that is understanding of what he is. And they are glad that he has found love, they even let Trowa stay there as long as he wants. But, he defended himself, and no one messed with him. But luckily, Trowa, Quatre, and I all share every class together. So hopefully, I have very little to worry about. I was knocked out of my concentration when my phone rang. My parents got me my own phone number so people wouldn't associate me with them. I picked it up.

"Hey Heero! Howya doin'" It was Quatre.

"Hey Quatre. I'm doin fine. Well, as fine as it can get living here. How's Trowa?" 

"He's good, I just got finished talking to him. He says he can't wait for tomorrow. Neither can I. How's about you."

"When have I ever been excited about school?"

"Awww, c'mon, you'll be around friends."

"You're right, anything to get away from this hell hole."

"You know you're always welcome here."

"I know, but my parents know where you live. Hey I have to go, I'll seeya tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I got up and walked over to my bed. I lifted up the mattress and pulled outa picture. It was of me and another boy. The other boy had short blonde hair and sweet blood red eyes. In the picture we were kissing. The boy's name was Yoh. We were boyfriends about a year and a half ago. But one night Him and I were out on a date. We were walking each other home when we were stopped bye a gang of men. They wrestled us to the ground and started to beat on us.

One of them had pulled out a gun and shot Yoh twice in the chest. Then they aimed at me. They heard a car coming down the road and took of. I got up and ran towards Yoh, but it was too late. For he was dead. I lifted up his body and walked to the police station. The police never found the suspects, and I've never loved anybody since. There was no on like Yoh, and he's gone now. I started to cry, and I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Well there's chap one. I hope you enjoy!

See You Later Space Reviewers…


	2. Loving Again

I must really write big because chap 1 took up 6 notebook pages! *-*! And I would like to thank all my reviewers so far- Kaori-chan, not just eternal, but infinit , Ink2 (my parent's aren't like that at all), magic-shield, violet_eyes, aka-kitsune-chan (glad you like the realism), AmourDuGreenleaf, and caley. Well, here's chapter two…

Chapter II: The Loving Again

"Heero, get your ass up!" I awakened to a punch to my chest. I looked up to see my enraged father. He balled up his fist and punched me in my jaw. I felt a huge surge of pain I as I felt my jaw dislocate with a sickening crack. I snapped it back in place, ignoring the pain.

"I'm up for Christ's sake." He left the room, mumbling something about wishing I wasn't born. I watched as he slammed my door shut. I got up and walked to my dresser. I pulled out a forest green tank top and a pair of black spandex pants. I then opened my top drawer and pulled a small razor blade. I brought up my ankle and slid it across. I watched as the crimson liquid slowly slid down. It looked and felt so good. I gathered some on my index finger and licked it off. The blood tasted wonderful as it rubbed against my tongue and down my throat. I then threw on a pair of socks and my shoes. The blood was staining, my socks, I was hoping none would notice.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out the front door. Trowa and Quatre were making out on my porch while waiting for me. I tapped Trowa on the shoulder and they separated.

"Hey Heero!" Exclaimed Quatre. He ran up and gave me a hug.

"Glad to see you too Quatre," I returned the hug.

"hey Trowa." He said hi and we started walking to the bus stop. When we got there, we stood behind everyone, trying to avoid confrontation. But it didn't happen. A boy walked up to us.

"Go away fags, no one wants you here or any where." He took a swing at me, but Quatre shoved me aside and blocked the hit. He returned the favor by punching the kid in the nose, blood streaming all over his face. By now a group of kids circled up around us watching the fight. Trowa elbowed the kid in the back of the head. The boy fell to the ground, unconscious. By now the bus had come. Everyone loaded and left the injured kid behind. The three of us took a seat in the last seat on the right hand side, After about tens minutes of not being bothered, we all exited the bus. Trowa, Quatre, and I walked to our homeroom. Room 243, Mr. Cook's class (1). 

"Hey the queers arrived!" Shouted a kid in the back.

"Students, Keep your words to yourself." Said Mr. Cook. The three of us sat next to each other in the front row. There was one empty seat next two me.

"Student's, we have a new student this year. I wanted you guys to welcome him. C'mon in." A boy stepped in to the class room. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had beautiful violet eyes, and his long chestnut hair was tied back into a braid that flowed down to his knees. He was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants that hugged his curves "Why don't you take a seat next to Heero in the front row."

"Will do M.C." His voice was angelic, and he was sitting next to me. He took his seat.

"Hi, I'm Duo" He said to me. He held out his hand, and I shook it. His hands were soft and warm. The last time I felt like this was around Yoh. 

"Ok class, before we leave I will pair you up for a project do in two days. Ok first is, Randal and Dante, Trowa and Quatre, Brodie and Renee, T.S. and Brandi, Heero and Dou…" Yes, now I can have chance to find out more about him. The bell finally rang. Duonted me to help him find his way around, so he followed me.

"Hey Duo good luck working with Heero. Ha Ha." Shouted Brodie. Dou shrugged it off and continued following me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School had finally let out. Duo ran up from behind me.\

"Hey, can I come over today?" He asked me. My parent's wouldn't be home, so, like I wanted to, I said yes.

"All right!" He exclaimed. 

"Can I consider you a friend then?" He asked.

"Of course you can if you consider me one." I sounded cheery, but hopefully we could become more than friends. 

"Hey Heero, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What was that kid talking about?" Uh, oh, I guess now is better to tell him than any other time to tell him.

"Duo…I'm gay."

"Reeeally, that's interesting."

"So you don't hate me."

"No I'm cool with it."

"Hey Duo, why'd you move here." He stopped. I saw tears form in his eyes.

"What's wrong Duo?!" He started to cry.

TBC

(1) that's my homeroom at Perkiomen Valley Middle School.

Well there's chap two. Sorry to end with a cliff, but ending there would give me more ideas for chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Well…

See You Later Space Reviewers…


End file.
